Sonic Legends: Cobalt
by Beyond An Anomaly
Summary: Dreams can take you to the unexpected. The Sonic Team knew that far too well. With the revival of fierce enemies with horrid acts of revenge up their sleeves, one nightmare ignited the ultimate adventure of a lifetime. My name is Y, and this is my story o


**_Hey! Guess what! SEGA owns Sonic! ...I know, right?! Who knew?_**

**_Now...about this story..._**

**_So I wrote this a few years ago and this actually wasn't for Fanfiction. Rather, being the weirdo I was, I thought I could send this to SEGA and thought that maybe this could be the storyline for one of their games. Yes, well, at that same time, I thought Vienna was in Italy...I was...interesting back then. _**

**_Anyway, I stumbled upon this story a couple of years later and decided that it wasn't that bad. That and it took me six months to work on, so I didn't want that work to go to waste. However, as I read through it, I went through that heavy process of revising (and this also used to be 100 chapters. I know, right?) There were several grammar mistakes and this was once in first person. (You know, like "Hi!" I said.) AND was in present-tense; it's now in past-tense and third-person. Yeah, so I may have missed some stuff with revising and OH MY GOSH I'M TALKING TOO MUCH._**

**_So without further ado, I give you Sonic Legends: Cobalt! Enjoy!-Beyond an Anomaly_**

* * *

_My name is Y. _

_Don' ask me why my name is Y. You can, however, ask me why I'm here in front of your very eyes, even though you don't know what I look like, where I'm from, or even my very race. This information should and does not matter. You should know that I have known the immensely extravagant hero Sonic the Hedgehog and his whole posse for their entire lives, as they have known me. My story does not begin here, nor here, but I shall show you where it begins...as long as you pay close attention to my words. _

_And thus, the story shall start its beginning._

It was a Friday afternoon, a little after lunchtime, and Shadow the Hedgehog was laying down on a psychiatric chair. He was continually answering what he felt were the exact same questions, and his answers were being recorded on the psychiatrist's clipboard.

"What's your name?" the doctor asked without looking up from her clipboard.

Shadow folded his arms and looked around the room.

"Shadow," he said with certainty."Shadow the Hedgehog."

She wrote down his answer on her clipboard as he kept looking around the office, noticing the fake flowers in a vase on her desk right next to a picture of her grandkids.

Rouge and Omega convinced him to go there because of some weird dreams that he was having for weeks. He couldn't work, sleep, eat, or anything of the sort. And sure, after what he went through, he did have nightmares. But this dream was...different. It easily stood out among the rest of the nightmares that reoccurred in his head at bizarre times on repeat.

Then the questions kept coming along. Shadow just had no choice but to answer every single one, no matter how tedious.

"How are you today, Mr. Shadow?"

"Oh...alive. Breathing. Normal."

He was trying to figure out if normal was good or not...

"Well...that's good I suppose." Yes, Shadow supposed normal was good for him, too. Well…somewhat. Out of nowhere, she changed subject. "Occupation?"

"GUN Squad Leader."

Shadow the Hedgehog was indeed the head of Troop #1145 at the Guardian Unit of Nations. He was actually very close to declining the offer given to him by the Commander himself, considering their nasty history and what the hedgehog knew from GUN itself from the words of his creator, who actually worked there at a time. Yet, something inside told him to join GUN, so Shadow did.

It took him quite some time to figure out why he did.

The psychiatrist continued with her questions...

"So according to your comrades, "she said while adjusting her half-moon spectacles."You've been having bizarre nightmares, correct?"

"Yes," he sighed. "They've been going on for about three weeks now."

"And is it of the same thing, or are they seeming to continue on like a story?"

"They're pretty much the same thing."

"Can you describe this dream to me, or at least as much as you can remember?"

"Here we go." Shadow thought.

He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to gather what exactly he saw...

He was walking down a dark hall, and every step he made echoed throughout the hall. Shadow was certainly looking for something. One of his friends? A Chaos Emerald? He frankly had no idea, but he just kept on walking without a single thought of turning back.

"Anyone here?" he asked aloud, and his voice echoed. At first, he got no reply at all, but he suddenly heard a small voice respond back. A voice so clear and gentle...a voice of a young girl.

"Shadow...? Shadow..." the voice repeats itself throughout the hall. Shadow knew that voice far too well.

Maria.

She was practically his sister and by far the person who made him the happiest; Shadow was more himself with her than he ever was with anyone else. They both had the same hopes and dreams of seeing the world one day, and absolutely nothing could damper them. She taught him how to love, how beautiful friendship could be and how he could truly live such a happy and peaceful life, but she also showed him that he could never be the same without her...

When their home was ransacked by GUN troops, she pushed him into an escape pod that was only fit for one and locked it securely before he could do anything about it. Then one soldier found her and...bang.

The bullet that killed her was fired, and she was just twelve years old when her eyes forever closed. She died for Shadow's sake that tragic night. Shadow never could believe that.

And to be honest with you, dear reader...neither could I.

"So...this girl, Maria, she was twelve?" the psychiatrist asked, and Shadow's eyes fluttered open.

"Yes." Shadow bluntly answered. He hated talking about this to anyone.

"Did you figure out that she died, or did you go to her funeral...?"

"Neither. I watched her die, and she never had a funeral." Shadow, nor anyone else really, knew what exactly they did to her when GUN found her dead. The Commander said they buried her some place, but GUN back then was the screwiest it ever was and more so.

"Oh...sorry to hear that. Please continue." the psychiatrist leaned back in her chair and jotted something down on the paper attached to her floral print clipboard. She found one piece of the puzzle already, and it wasn't even thirty minutes into the scheduled two hour appointment.

"Alright..." Shadow sighed again and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes again. The dream continued almost exactly where he left off.

Shadow whirled around, freezing in his tracks when he suddenly heard the voice call for him in the both eerie and silent darkness.

"Maria? Maria!" he answered longingly.

But the voice didn't answer back, but instead kept echoing Shadow's name.

"Shadow... Shadow..." the voice sounded somber, almost sounding like she was chanting his name. She then, however, said one final message: "Don't let them get to you...Shadow..."

"Maria! Where are you?" Shadow almost cried. He was looking around frantically, but he couldn't find her anywhere. The scene began to get foggy and even darker, if that was even possible. She wasn't responding back; she wasn't even saying his name. Instead, there was a growling that pervaded the halls...or wherever Shadow was. A puff of dark purple smoke appeared before him, and a bunch of other puffs formed around him in a circle.

The smoke in front of Shadow began to form into a large shape that towered over him. It was of a large alien that wore many charms around its neck, and the rest of its body soon began to form with the rest of it. All Shadow could do was watch with great horror and resentment. The demonic figure finished his work, and began to speak to him.

"Well Shadow," he said. "It seems that after all these years you're STILL obsessing over the deceased. Talk about settling your priorities, if you honestly had any worth fixing."

Shadow couldn't believe who it was, and he gasped in such disbelief.

"What?! No! It can't be!" Shadow shuttered as he collapsed to his knees, holding his head in his hands. Shadow, in this dream, was too shocked to do anything.

Shadow almost barely told the psychiatrist about this part, except that it clearly stood out in memory for the worse. Shadow in fact did NOT want to go through the history between he and his...father. He hated the sound of that, but unfortunately...he somewhat was the alien's son.

"Yes Shadow, and if you ask me..." the alien folded his arms."I'm here with you for your own good. I mean, look around you, Shadow..."

Shadow gritted his teeth and looked around the fog to find a bunch of other demonic looking aliens surrounding him.

"Yeah, you have an army! So what?!" he remarked with a hint of annoyance. The evil alien chuckled, and Shadow couldn't help but hope to leave that dream right around then.

"You just don't understand it, do you? Pity. I thought Gerald made you much smarter than this..."

Shadow glared at him angrily yet silently. Shadow actually kept listening to him; what other choice did he have?

"Your entire life has been shrouded with darkness and agony, never being sure if you could trust anyone or even regain mental stability. So why, I ask, do you even try to make up for it by doing what you find good? There's no good or evil, Shadow. No peace or destruction, but all there is those who conquer power, and those who are too weak to control or even conceive it, and as you can see...we can control it..."

Shadow squinted his eyes in confusion.

"Why the hell is he telling me this?" Shadow wondered.

"When I agreed to sacrifice a piece of myself to create you, I made you to have power and to help us conquer over all things for eternity, yet you still feel the urge to do what you feel is right. What exactly was your ambition when you destroyed our world? I thought you knew better; guess not."

The other aliens began to close him in, but Shadow's focus didn't break from their leader.

"Fear not, however. You truly have proven both your power and worth, so you're not THAT much of a lost cause. I found a new...contributor who has given me the stability I needed to rebuild my new empire and more. And you know something? He may just hate you more than I do, yet you probably wouldn't know him... And...well, let me just wrap things up here, Shadow..."

Some of the aliens actually began to pin Shadow down, and he could even feel one of them biting at his leg.

"We'll come for you eventually, and when we do..." he smugly chuckled one last time."You'll understand what you were _truly _made for..."

The aliens began to attack and torture him with no form of sense...

"And that's all I can remember...it was torturous to go through." Shadow ended the explanation of my dream, and the psychiatrist read through her notes one more time.

"Ah. I think I see the problem, Mr. Shadow."

Shadow looked at her from the chair, waiting for her answer.

"I believe that you're suffering from what is called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It brings back distressing memories of your life and sometimes pieces them together to form hallucinations or flashbacks. It can be mentally fatal, but can be possible to treat."

"But...the dream seemed so real!"

"Yes, Mr. Shadow. But I suggest that you go home and get some rest. Just stay away from violence and work altogether for the time being, and you should be just fine. Also," she gave Shadow a small leather black journal with a ball-point pen attached and wedged in between the pages was the psychiatrist's business card. "I suggest that you start writing your thoughts down. Most clients of mine with PTSD who write down their thoughts have significant improvement within a year. If you get some rest and write your thoughts down, I'm sure you'll be fine. And if you need any more help, just call my number on the card."

Shadow stood up from his chair and walked out the door with journal in hand. But before he did, he turned his head around towards the woman.

"Thank you, doctor."

And he closed the door behind him, still feeling lost in a literal mind of his own.

* * *

"HAHA! You really think you can catch US, Eggman?"

"Curse you, Sonic! Wait'll I get my hands on you...!"

"Dunno, Eggman," Sonic the Hedgehog laughed as he ran against the wind. "That sounds like a long wait!"

Sonic could feel the world spin under his feet as he sprinted across the landscape, catching a couple of quick breaths as he ran. He was almost forgetting that there was a psycho doctor who really wanted his head as a mounted trophy on his tail.

And speaking of tail...

"Keep running, Sonic! I got your back!" Tails shouted as he was flying over his best friend.

"Be careful, buddy! I think this bad egg is extra boiled today!"

"Understood!"

Tails flew over his head and shot like a missile towards Eggman's newest robot creep. Sonic look behind him only for a moment, but he looked long enough to find Tails break the glass window that Eggman was looking out of.

"WOO! Good job, Tails!" Sonic cheered, waving his fists in the air. Right when he looked back in his direction, he saw a red, maroonish thing try to run as fast as his from the corner of his eye.

"Hey! What'd I miss?"

"Knuckles! Aren't you tardy for the party!" Sonic remarked with a wave and a smile, and he slowed down only a little bit for him. For in all seriousness, Eggman's robots never really were that fast.

"Yeah, sorry. I thought that Eggman was gonna try and kill us NEXT Friday!"

"Eh, no problem! Just cover me!"

"Got it!" Knuckles turned around and ran back to Eggman's large robot, scampered over to its steel legs, pulled back his fists, and _POW!_ The two legs took a serious blow.

"Nice job, Knux! That's the ticket!" Sonic happily exclaimed again. He then stopped in his tracks and looked at the poor, defenseless creation that didn't at all stand a chance. "Alright gang, gather up! Let's finish it off!"

And sure enough, Tails and Knuckles arrived by their friend's side. The three of them nodded at each other and grab each other's hands, huddling up, and they spun around, forming a powerful swirling ball that was heading straight towards Eggman and his robot, (or what was left of it, anyway.) They were heading straight towards it and...

_BOOM! POW! WHACK!_

You get the picture. The robot was destroyed in just a matter of minutes. Twas too easy for them...

"Woohoo! We did it!" they cheered like they had a million times before.

As they looked at the pile of broken gears and the smoke coming from the destroyed engine, the three of them heard a wail and a large red mass catapult from the large pile of junk, soaring helplessly through the sky.

"I bet you twenty dollars that the flying red thing is Eggman." Knuckles said as he pointed at Eggman shooting above them with his arms waving like he could just turn into a bird and fly away. Yes, I know; so obvious. But no one really had the heart to say anything.

Tails did, though.

"No duh, bro." Tails replied unexcitedly at Knuckles' dingy remark.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Knuckles growled with his fists up towards Tails.

"Knuckles, we love you dearly, but let's face it," Tails shrugged. "You really aren't the brightest crayon in the box of life."

"Why you little-!" Knuckles waved his fists in the air, chasing Tails, who was just gliding around the ground. Sonic just couldn't help but laugh; in his heart, he knew that he had both the coolest and funniest friends ever.

Tails was almost nine years old around this time, and if no one close to him didn't know any better, Sonic or even myself would say he was older; he was pretty mature for his age. He was a genius mechanic, and probably the best pilot anyone knew without even considering he was just an eight year old fox who was barely close to three feet tall. Sonic knew Tails, or Miles Prower, (his real name,) for as long as he could go back, back when they didn't even know who Eggman even was or before technology really boomed in their world. Yes, Sonic and Tails had practically been brothers for all those years, and he was probably the greatest friend Sonic could ever have.

As for Knuckles, he was just one year older than Sonic was, and though he was simple -minded and liked seclusion back on Angel Island, he was really a fair-hearted yet serious soul. Many considered him one of the greatest treasure hunters around, but the weird part of it was that he didn't go out as much, never having much time to do nearly anything besides guarding the Master Emerald, (what people pictured as the simplest job of all time, literally staring at a large, pretty rock and actually benefiting mankind because of it.)

And...well, you already know about Sonic the Hedgehog, right? You know, that blue hedgehog on TV and on those comic books that're based on those adventures he had with the others, going back to as far as when he was a little tike with rather easy tasks to deal with to both have fun and teach lessons, to the later it's-a-matter-of-life-or-death situations. (Sonic forever remembered and even longed for those cutesy, chili dog slingin' days...) He was that guy who was faster than the speed of sound and saved adorable little woodland creatures while retrieving those pretty little rocks through loop-de-loops and the checkerboard terrain along with the grassy pastures right?

Well...that's him.

"Guys, guys! Stop!" Sonic gasped from laughing so hard. "Let's go find Eggman and show him what happens when he messes with our turf!"

"Yeah!" Tails and Knuckles both replied, forgetting that they were fighting altogether.

And so they walked through the field, venturing out to where they saw Eggman land.

"I bet he broke..." Tails counted his fingers and quietly contemplated. "One bone. And perhaps he got a concussion."

"I bet he broke double the bones, plus he got a heart attack." Knuckles said as he looked around the hillside. "What say you, Sonic?"

"Hmm..." Sonic muttered absentmindedly, actually thinking of the question. He then smiled."I kinda wanna be surprised!"

The three of them laughed, enjoying each other's company like they had for years.

After a bit of walking, they soon found Eggman, flat on his face and knocked out cold. A large lump was found on his head. They all knew what that meant.

"Hello, Sonic." Amy Rose leaned against her hammer and grinned. "Just thought I could finish the job."

* * *

Life seemed so simple for Sonic and the gang in their time, but it wasn't so peachy-keen for those who resided in the future...

It was another day, an abandoned town, yet another search with Silver, himself, and his...well, self.

He really didn't know what he was looking for, and he never entirely did. He guessed that he was just looking for something useful in a place that may have been a home or business in a peaceful and serene world. But that home or business was no more, though; just an abandoned pile of rubbish, just like the rest of the world he lived in.

It was also known as his free time, just to sum it up.

He opened a worn-out door that lead through a two-story house. A family must have lived there before. A family of four, maybe.

The furniture was flipped over, windows smashed through, and when Silver looked up he could see that there were some holes in the ceiling. The house must have been ransacked or abandoned years ago.

He walked up the stairs that creaked every time he made a step, hoping that it wouldn't cave through. The stairs lead to a few bedrooms with their beds turned over and their sleepers gone.

"Should I really go any further?" he thought to himself. "Is it a waste of my time?"

He thought about it for a moment...and answered his own questions.

"Yes, Silver, you should. And no, Silver, it's not."

He decided to continue forth to one of the bedrooms. Silver walked around the room of what he suspected was once a small boy's, considering that the room's walls were blue and he saw some small balls and toys that were played with some time ago. Looking down, he found a small but broken picture frame with a faded photo still inside. He kneeled down to it and held it with both of his hands to get a closer look.

It was a family photo of a mother and father with their two children, a boy and a girl, standing in front of them while smiling...they're all smiling. Yes, a happy family must've lived there before, and it must've been a beautiful home to live in. Silver bet that laughs were shared outside and inside this house, and maybe they all explored and played together. He bet that love was shared...

He bet everything was at peace.

Silver couldn't help but sigh sorrowfully as he looked at the photo; he never had much of a happy home or family to rely on. You'll learn all about that later on.

"There's nothing else of use here," Silver concluded, so he looked at the one closed window in the room and closed his eyes, still holding the picture of the family in one hand and holding his other hand towards the window. A surge of energy went through him, and the window opened wide. Silver open back up his eyes, looked at the picture again, gently placed it down, and jumped out the window, without doing any further exploration for the day.

Have you noticed that no one else has talked this entire part of the story? Well, to be honest with you, no one else was around. For all Silver knew, he was the only living being in that forsaken future. He had no friends in the future. Again, no family to go to. That was pretty much why he travelled through time anyway: so that the world could actually be peaceful with living beings like him, and he would try his best to change the past...even though the past had already happened with the damage being done.

Besides being a time traveler and being psychic and all, he really did think of himself as a regular fourteen-year-old teenager. He liked being with friends. He liked games, music, finding something new or fun to do. Yet, in the place he was in, he couldn't enjoy any of that; Silver actually had a life mission to accomplish. There wasn't much time for friends or pleasure, but there was just something bigger involved, and he couldn't win a battle like that alone.

He was now walking back to his own "home" or anywhere else he ran into, until he stopped dead in his tracks, feeling a small pulse in his head. And when he felt a pulse, he knew that it was time for him to go.

He knew something major was about to happen, and he had to be there when it did.

* * *

**_Well, there you have it. Chapter 1 of Sonic Legends: Cobalt. I hope you enjoy the story and review if you so choose! :)-BAA_**

**_P.S.: I wonder who Y is..._**


End file.
